101515-Games-of-Politics-and-Otherwise
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 19:30 -- CC: Buzz CC: Hey, Lorrea AT: Hey. CC: you're not out in some ruin or tomb are you? AT: Not at the moment, no. CC: Cool CC: Things have been relaxed lately AT: Forr a given definition of rellaxed. CC: Wanted to know if you wanted to play a game of boardskirmish with me? AT: Oh, surre. AT: I've got time. CC: Relaxed compared to the usual, I mean CC: Normally everything and everyone wants to bug out AT: I suppose that's trrue. CC: Definitely CC: I'm on and waiting for you when you're ready AT: Allrright, uh. I'lll take Brright, grrub to E3. CC: Grub to d5 AT: Cavallrreaperr to C3. CC: I'm a bit out of practice AT: I think we both may be. CC: You always did favor the cavalreapers CC: So do I though AT: Wink? CC: Wink indeed CC: Grub to C6 AT: Arrcherradicatorr to D3. CC: Grub to G7 AT: Grrub to E4! CC: Cavalreaper to F6! CC: Uhhh CC: Soo CC: buzzzzzz AT: What's the buzz forr? CC: Buzz CC: Sorry CC: you know I buzz when nervous AT: Subjuggullatorr to F3. CC: I uhh, I met the heiress AT: Yeah, uh. You reallly set herr off, didn't you? CC: Archeradicator to G4 CC: Yes? CC: No? CC: I didn't do anything CC: I wanted to make conversation CC: but she thinks I'm a traitor AT: Subjuggullatorr to F4. AT: A trraitorr? CC: I don't know! CC: She's pissed at me for something AT: Welll, yes. CC: ...grub to E5 CC: I think I'm getting culled CC: but she hates culling and it's making her angrier AT: That seems a bit backwarrds. AT: Do you want me to tallk to herr? AT: Subjuggullatorr to G5. CC: Uhhh CC: please? CC: buzz AT: Surre. CC: archeradicator to C5 AT: Grrub to H3. CC: Archeradicator to F2 CC: This is throwing off my game CC: Fuck this whole situation AT: Emprress to F2. CC: So much for things settling down AT: Isn't that how it worrks? CC: Oh shit oh shit oh shit CC: The heiress fucking hates me CC: and then I corrected her CC: and closed the chat on her AT: ... Nyarrlla what did you do. CC: Do you know any good ruins I can hide out in? CC: Forever CC: I signed my culling warrant that's what I did CC: Subjuggulator to Bee 6 AT: Emprress to G3. CC: So uhh CC: How is she? CC: I swear I only wanted to talk to her CC: Like friends or something CC: I don't know anything about any prank, I don't like the empress, I don't wanna be a rebel CC: Cavalreaper to D7 AT: She says she isn't going to hunt you down. AT: Not that she isn't mad! AT: But that she doesn't pllan on cullling you. AT: Grrub to G4, yourr arrcherradicatorrs arre gone. CC: Grub to E4 CC: I can hardly focus with this weighing on me CC: She doesn't have to hunt me down remember? CC: And culling isn't the worst that can happen to me AT: So alll you've gotten is AT: That she's royallly pissed off at you. AT: Arrcherradicatorr to E4. CC: Yes CC: Grub to H5 CC: That's very very very bad CC: It doesn't matter if she doesn't wanna cull me herself CC: If word gets out, do you know how many trolls are going to want to? CC: What's gonna happen to my business? CC: Buzzz AT: Do you REALLLY think worrd is going to get out? AT: I don't think it's that imporrtant to herr. CC: She's ragging on me to you, isn't she? AT: Actuallly right now we're tallking about AA. CC: What if she says all that to someone who else who let's it slip CC: There are ears everywhere AT: Grrub to D3. CC: Grub to H4 CC: I don't think you get just how far past dead I am AT: Thrreshecutionerr to H4. AT: I think you've severrelly misjudged the heirress. CC: Can't wait for those threshecutioners CC: Not judging her or anything CC: BUt comb on, this is how I make a living CC: People hearing things CC: If that goes beyond the three of us, it'll get bad CC: Threshecutioner to H4 AT: I don't think she wants you DEAD. CC: What I mean is, it doesn't matter, really AT: Subjuggullatorr to H4, the gametille of DEATH. CC: Trolls want things for themselves CC: Subjugglator to G1 CC: If a single troll here's that, I can lose all my business CC: No wants to buy stuff from someone on the Heiresses bad side AT: But what makes you think they WILLL? AT: Subjuggullatorr to H8. CC: This is how I make a living CC: Networking CC: Cavalreaper to F8 CC: I put my aural cavity to the roads CC: And if you did, you'd hear a lot AT: Subjuggullatorr to F8. CC: Subjuggullator to E1 AT: Subjuggullatorr to F2. CC: Unless the whole of alternia gets taken out by meteors and we all die, I in particular, amd gonna die CC: Subjugglator to F2 CC: You've already won AT: Emprress to F2. AT: I think you have a betterr chance than you think. CC: Cavalreaper to E6 CC: Since when did you becomb a doomsday theorist? AT: AA. AT: Case and point. AT: Grrub to B4. CC: Who? AT: Aevund. He's been trrying to end the worrlld forr sweeps. CC: I'm gonna royal guard AT: Arrcherradicatorr to E3. CC: Yeah, I can't say I've met them CC: I hope they've got a good doomsday plot CC: Ironically, it's my saving grace by the looks of it CC: Maybe you should put us in contact AT: I'lll dirrect him yourr way. CC: Grub to Bee 5 CC: Thanks, nothing like destroying the world to take my mind off of death AT: Allways gllad to hellp. AT: Grrub to A3. CC: Threshecutioner to H8 AT: Arrcherradicatorr to C6. CC: I remember this move all too well CC: Empress to C7 AT: Arrcherradicatorr to B5, fallling back beforre the Emprress's apprroach. AT: You know, some say he may have a fllushcrrush on herr. CC: Must be quite the dauntless rogue to try to be in proximity at all CC: And especially to have such thoughts of her CC: Threshecutioner to H4 AT: The Emprress twirrlls herr royall trrident, and advances to G3, with a confident grrin! CC: The threshecutioner is unfazed for he has back up AT: A cavallrreaperr swoops in, to menace the opposing cllaimant to the thrrone frrom D5! CC: The dark empress, too, will approach the battlefield, tridant in hand CC: D6 AT: A llowlly grrub opposes the emprress, crrawlling forrwarrds to C4. CC: The trap is spotted, a brave grub seeks to clear a path AT: The grrub receives a disdainfull llook despite its brraverry, as it's contenderr advances instead to D4! CC: The cavalreaper, too, is brave enough to leap into the fray at D4, swooping in to slay the grub CC: His sacrifice will live on in the history books AT: And dirrectlly into the arrcherradicatorr's trrap, who lleaves the corrpse of the cavallrreaperr drraped acrross that of the sllain grrub! CC: Truly the warriors of the light empress are cruel CC: The final threshecutioner moves to F6 CC: He has line of sight to the Empress, but will he make it in time to defend her? AT: The grrub advances to menace even the darrk emprress, despite the thrreshecutionerr's advancement! CC: Ahah! the Empress strikes out in a rage, scewering a threshecutioner on her trident CC: She will not have her subjects die alone AT: A thrreshecutionerr finallly llumberrs into the frray, llong awaited, to D1! CC: The empress steps back to E6 in a strategic retreat AT: So, too, does an arrcherradicatorr move back frrom the frray to F3,, somewhat frrighted by his brrush with death. CC: The dark threshecutioner rallies to F6 to stand by his Empress' side AT: And the llight thrreshecutionerr charrges forrwarrds to D6, to thrreaten the emprress's otherr side! CC: The empress deftly dodges to E5, standing at the ready to strike out AT: The arrcherradicatorr moves frrom behind the darrk grrub to D4, to cllose the trrap! CC: The empress is surrounded, she drops her tridant in "defeat". She may have lost this battle, but she will bide her time during her imprisonment, she will have vengeance AT: But willl it be enough to strrike out against the holld of the llight emprress, who willl grrow onlly strrongerr? AT: Onlly time willl telll. CC: Weevil see AT: We willl, cerrtainlly. AT: So, now that the skirrmish is conclluded, is therre anything ellse? CC: Well, our tie is broken, I'd kind of like a rematch so that I can be the one to break it next CC: But not now, of course AT: Cerrtainlly. CC: I guess I'll go dig my metaphorical grave CC: Hopefully, not literal AT: I woulld suggest focusing on otherr things. CC: Maybe see this Aevund and help dig everyone's AT: I'lll trry and make surre the heirress doesn't think TOO poorrlly of you. CC: What's done is done, thanks anyway CC: I'm gonna get back to business, make some money before my reputation dies out AT: Good lluck. CC: Thanks -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 22:13 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Lorrea